The Champange
by TwilightLuv4321
Summary: Carlisle and Esme get turned into babies when Emmett gives them a drink that he calls a champange. The ingredients are human blood and animal blood. The Cullen parents have to grow up human and they don't become vampires until they reach the age they were changed. They grow as if one year has passed in one month.How can the Cullen kids cope without their parents? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 :The Drink

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Twilight Saga**

**"Mom!" called out Emmett. "Yes honey." Esme said. "Hold on." Emmett said. "Okay." Esme said sounding confused. "Dad!" Emmett called. "Yes son?" Carlisle asked. **

**"Drink this." Emmett said handing Carlisle and Esme champange glasses with animal blood and a potion. "Why?" Esme asked. "Please do it!" Emmett yelled. **

**Esme and Carlisle took a sip. They spit it out almost immediatly. "Emmett what did you put in that?" Esme yelled. "It was replusive." Carlisle stated. "Ugh I'm gonna go lay down are you coming love?" Carlisle asked Esme. **

**"Yes let's go." Esme said holding Carlisle's hand. "I'm back!" Rosalie said as she went over and gave Emmett a kiss. "Me too!" Renesmee said as she sat on Jacob's lap and kissed his cheek. **

**"Me three!" Bella yelled as she pecked Edward's lips. "Don't forget about me!" Alice said as she fluttered over to Jasper who kissed her very delicatly. "Hey Emmett?" Bella said as she set her shopping bags down on the counter. **

**"Yah Bells?" Emmett asked. "What are these glasses doing here?" she asked pointing to the champange glasses. "I made like a drink that had animal blood and umm...human blood." Emmett said quietly. **

**"Oh my god,please tell me no one drank that." Bella said pinching the bridge of her nose while shutting her eyes. "Okay no one drank it."Emmett lied quickly. "Edward?" Bella asked turning towards him. "He's lying." Edward said. **

**"Emmett who the Hell drank it?" Bella said upset. "Um Carlisle and Esme." Emmett mumbled quickly. "Oh my gosh this isn't good." Bella said as she sprinted upstairs. "Bella!" Alice called out. **

**Bella stopped right as she was going to open the door. "What?" she growled. "You need to calm down what's wrong." Rose said. "I read that when vampires drink human blood and animal blood something terrible happens." Bella said. **

**They all looked confused. "Ugghh just look." Bella said as she opened the door to Carlisle's study. "Ahh oh my god!" Emmett yelled covering his eyes. "What Esme just gave Carlisle a kiss." Edward said. **

**"What's wrong kids?" Esme asked hopping off Carlisle's lap. Everyone looked at Bella. "What that's what I read." Bella mumbled. "Well love you were wrong." Edward said snaking his arms around her waist. **

**"Who wants to play baseball?" Jasper said breaking the silence. "I don't think Esme and I are going to play we're feeling a tad...off." Carlisle said walking back in his office. Esme followed him. **

**"Well let's go then." Emmett said. The girls left to change while the guys waited. "Hurry the hell up!" groaned Emmett. "Fine!" Alice said. They ran outside and started playing. **

**About half an hour later they heard Carlisle start screaming.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Emmett busted the door to Carlisle's study. What the Cullen children saw as terrifying. They saw their father writhing on the floor in pain. "I don't know what ha-" Esme wwas cut off when the pain had struck her too. **

**"I was right!" Bella yelled at her siblings. "What happens now?" Emmett asked. "Let's go downstairs and discuss it they're gonna be like this for a while." Bella whispered as she shut the door and her and the family walked downstairs. **

**"Okay continue." Emmett said. "Alright the article said that when a vampire drinks the drink this retard made." Bella said pointing to Emmett. "They turn into babies...human babies." Bella continued. **

**"They grow and grow as if one year had passed every month. They will be human until they reach their immortaltiy age. So Carlisle will turn vampire when he turns 23,and Esme will become a vampire when she turns 26."Bella finished. **

**"Okay so when will this screaming stop?" Renesmee asked. "Um 3 days." Bella mumbled. "What!" yelled the Cullen kids. "Hey it's like they're turning into vampires but they're human." Bella responded. **

**"Let's just go on a hunting trip." Rose said. "Guys another thing,it's no biggie." Bella said. "Okay good because I can't handle anymore bad news." Jasper said smiling. **

**"Yah well when they wake up,they won't remember us or each other." Bella said. Their faces dropped. "That's terrible!" Alice yelled. "That's not the bad news." Bella said cringing. **

**"Well if our parents don't fall in love by the time they turn into vampires,we're each gonna disappear according to our age and until they fall in love we're not coming back to each other."she finished waiting for their response. **

**They slowly turned their heads towards Emmett. "Dude run." Bella said. Emmett dashed outside. Everyone growled and ran after him. "Lord help him." Bella prayed playfully. **

**"I hope they catch him." Bella muttered running after them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Would you like a Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyer**

**The Cullen kids returned to their home after three days. "I wonder how Carlisle and Esme are doing?" Edward asked. "Let's go check." Alice said bounding upstairs. When the boys saw Esme they turned all gooey because Esme had small boucy dark chocolate hair with green eyes and tiny dimples. **

**"Oh Esme you are so cute as a baby." Jasper said picking her up rocking her back and forth. "I big gurl." Esme said crossing her arms. "Sure you are Esme." Edward said putting a small dress on her that Renesmee used to own. **

**When the girls saw Carlisle they were puty in his hands. He had ocean blue eyes, light blond hair and a killer smile. "You are such a cutie." Bella said to him. "So are you." Carlisle said raising his eyebrows.**

**Edward growled. "Calm down Edward he's a baby." Bella said. "Would a kiss make you happy?" she asked him. He nodded. Bella planted on a kiss on his cheek. "Esme would you like a kiss if you are such a big girl?" Edward asked. **

**She nodded. "From who?" Edward asked. Esme pointed to Jasper. Jasper smiled. "Why?" Edward asked chuckling. "Hair." Esme said touching his hair. **

**Jasper gave a quick peck on her cheek. Esme blushed pink. "Ha she looks like Bella when she blushes." Emmett joked. "I'm a vampire I don't blush." Bella said matter-a-factly. "I meant when you were human." Emmett retorted. **

**"Oh." Bella said. "What do we do?" Emmett asked. "We take care of them." Bella responded as she handed Carlisle to Rosalie. "But it's hard!" Emmett said. "Hey you gave them the freaking juice and your gonna deal with it!" Rosalie said as she put Carlisle to sleep. **

**"I sweepy." Esme yawned. "Oh your sweepy." Emmett said. Esme burst out in tears. "What the hell,man?" Jasper said glaring at him. "Shhh Esme it's alright go to sleep." Edward said rocking her back and forth. **

**She had finally fallen asleep. "That was a long time." Emmett said. "Their babies we can't just yell at them and expect them do to it they would just burst out in tears or have a tantrum." Rosalie explained closing her eyes and pinching her nose. **

**"We're only gonna live like this for a few more months." Bella said. "Oh God help us." Alice moaned. Yes Lord help us we're going to need it.**


	4. Chapter 4 :I Know the Feeling Now

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyer does!**

**(5 months later,Carlisle and Esme look like five year olds)**

**"Carlisle give me back my bear!" Esme wailed as Carlisle ran of with her bear. "Esme what's wrong?" Emmett asked picking her up. "Carlisle stole my teddy bear!" Esme yelled as Carlisle locked himself in the bathroom. "Okay let's get it back." Emmett said as he knocked the door. "Carlisle Cullen get out here now." Emmett said sternly. **

**The door unlocked and Carlisle came out with the teddy bear in his arms. A tear fell out of his eyes. "Aw buddy what's wrong?" Emmett said as he kneeled down to Carlisle's level. "I just wanted a friend." Carlisle said looking at Esme. "Esme your his friend right?" Emmett asked looking at Esme. Esme nodded. **

**"I'm sorry Essie here is your teddy." Carlisle said handing it to her. Esme looked at it and smiled. "No you can have it Carlisle." Esme said handing it to him. Just then Bella came around the corner and smiled. **

**"I don't want it either Esme." Carlisle said smiling. "Why?" Esme asked hurt. "No Essie it's not your fault, I don't want it because I have you." Carlisle said as he hugged her. "Aww!" Emmett said loudly.**

**Rosalie came around the corner and slapped his head. "What the hell,Rose!" Emmett boomed. Bella's eyes opened wide. "Alice Jasper!" Carlisle yelled. "What is it?" Jasper asked sensing everyone's tense mood. **

**"Emmett said a bad word!" Esme said pointing at him. "Emmett what did you say?" Alice said putting her hands on her hips. "I said the H word." Emmett grumbled. "That's a time out." Jasper said. "What why?" Emmett said as he and Jasper walked away talking in low voices so Esme and Carlisle couldn't hear. **

**"If I do this then they will see what will happen if they do somethig bad." Jasper responded. Jasper then looked back and saw Carlisle and Esme staring at him. "Yes young man you are in trouble!" Jasper said as he put Emmett in a time out chair. **

**"See kids this is what will happen if you behave badly." Jasper said. "We won't" Esme and Carlisle said in pefect sync. "Alright get ready for school." Jasper said smiling. "Okay." both kids said bounding upstairs. 10 minutes later they came down. **

**"Go get in the car." Alice said as she watched the kids run to the car. "It's okay Jazz I'll take them." Alice said giving him a kiss. "Alright darlin' " Jasper said. Alice jumped into the car and drove the kids to school. **

**They arived 10 minutes before school started. Esme and Carlisle ran out of the car racing each other. "Woah come back here little people." Alice said. They looked offened. "Come back here and give me a hug and a kiss." Alice said extending her arms. **

**"Okay!" Esme said running towards her. She looked at Carlisle who was smiling. "Carlisle don't you want to give me a hug." Alice said playfully. Carlisle shool his head smiling. "Come here you." Alice said running towards him. **

**"No go away." Carlisle said giggling. Alice caught up to him and showered him with kisses. "Okay bye you two have a good day." Alice said smiling. They waved back. Alice finally knew what they felt when her and her siblings left for school. **


	5. Chapter 5: Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Alice was sitting in the living room looking very sad. "Hey sis what's wrong?" Edward said looking at her. "I miss mom and dad." Alice responded as Edward moved next to her. "Me too but we're gonna get them back." Edward said putting an arm around her shoulder. **

**"But what if we don't what if we start disapearing?" Alice said crying hysterically. "We won't disappear." Edward said hugging her. "I saw a vision,and I lost you and Jazz and Emmett I don't want to lose any of you." Alice said. "We are gonna make them fall in love again I promise." Edward reassured. **

**"Time for a family meeting." Alice said sniffing. "Okay do you want me to tell them?" Edward asked. "No I can do it plus you can't yell like I can." she joked. "Okay fine." Edward said covering his ears. "FAMILY MEETING DOWNSTAIRS!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. **

**Everyone filed into the living room. "Okay we need to talk." Alice said seriously. "About what?" Rosalie asked curiosly. "About us disappering." Alice whispered. "Let's make a list of our names and ages starting from oldest to youngest." Edward suggested. **

**"Alright." Emmett said as he dashed to the kitchen and got a pen and paper. Ten minutes later they had the list ready and this is what it looked like:**

**1. Jasper Hale**

**2. Edward Cullen**

** 3 Alice Hale/Cullen**

**4. Rosalie Hale/Cullen**

** 5. Emmett Cullen**

**6. Bella Cullen**

**7. Renesmee Cullen**

**"We have to make them fall in love I seriously don't want to disappear first." Jasper said. "We won't let that happen." Alice said. "We only have so much time." Edward said. **

**"Speaking of time, I have to go pick up Carlisle and Esme." Alice said as she grabbed the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes. **

**"See you guys later." she yelled as she drove off to go get her parents.**


	6. Chapter 6 : How was School?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Alice stepped out of the Mercedes and saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for her on a school bench. "Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed happily. "Alice!" Carlisle and Esme yelled laughing. "I came to pick you guys up." Alice said as they stepped into the Mercedes **

**"How was your day at school,kids?" Alice asked as they buckled up. "Mine was great I made so many new friends,the teachers love me and I really like reading!" Carlisle exclaimed happily. "How was your Esme?" Alice asked as she noticed how eager Esme was to tell her about her day. **

**"I made a new friend her name is Becca, my teacher told me I was very bright,and my favorite subject is art." Esme said. Alice laughed. "I'm glad you guys liked school." They smiled bright smiles. **

**Alice was glad that they enjoyed school,but her happiness turned sad when she realized that she might disappear before they fell in love. This troubled her deeply.**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THE OTHER ONE MIGHT BE LONGER**


	7. Chapter 7 : Promise Me

**Disclaimer :I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**(12 months after the inccident,they look 12. Esme and Carlisle both know that Alice and everyone esle are vampires. Bella told them that they were adopted when the were newborn babies. AKA When Carlisle and Esme turn back into vampires they will remember everything except the drink.)**

**Carlisle and Esme were getting ready to walk to the middle school. "Carlisle I need te tell you something and you have to promise me that you are not gonna tell anyone." Esme said quietly as they walked out of the house. **

**"What is it Es? Carlisle asked. "Well you know principal Shay?" Esme said. "Yes what about him?" Carlisle asked curiously. "He's been to-" Esme was cut off when Terri came by. Terri was obessed with Carlisle she wanted to be his girlfriend so bad. **

**"Carlisle!" Terri said wrapping her arms around him. Esme chuckled. "What are you laughing about?" Terri sneered. "Nothing." Esme responded. "Terri Esme and I have to go." Carlisle said nicely. "Okay well see you later Carlisle." Terri said sweetly. **

**"Esme." Terri spat out her name. "What were you saying Esme?" Carlisle asked while they continued walking. "Well Principal Shay has been touching me like inapropriately." Esme said. Carlisle stiffend next to her. **

**"Carlisle what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm gonna kill him." Carlisle said through his teeth. "No don't why are you so mad?" Esme asked. "Because no one touches my sister and gets away with it!" Carlisle yelled. **

**"I know you are not going to kill him." Esme said. "Then I'm gonna tell someone." Carlisle said. "NO you promised." Esme yelled. "Your gonna get hurt." Carlisle said worried. "I don't know what to d-o-o-o!" Esme sobbed into Carlisle's chest. **

**"Shh Essie it's okay just hang out with me at lunch." Carlisle said. "Okay are you friends okay with it?" Esme asked. "Of course." Carlisle said. "Okay then." Esme replied as they walked into Gym together. **

**"Cullen your 5 minutes late get changed now." the coach yelled. Esme and Carlisle both went to change. The principal then walked into the Gym and saw Esme climbing the rope. Esme layed eyes on him and fell 3 meters from the floor. **

**"Esme are you hurt?" Carlisle asked. "Esme I need you in my office today at lunch." Principal Shay said as he winked and left the gym. "Class dismissed." the coach yelled. It was lunch. Esme walked toward the principal's office. **

**Carlisle grabbed her arm. "You are not going anywhere." he said stenly. "PLease let me go Carlisle I promise it'll be okay." Esme said as she walked of into the office. Carlisle couldn't take it so he slipped into the office. He saw as Esme walked into the principal's office and set her backpack down. **

**"You needed to see me ." Esme asked. Carlisle then had an idea. Carlisle quickly took out his video camera and recorded the whole thing. 5 minutes before lunch was over Carlisle realized what just happened. **

**Esme his sister was raped by the principal. Carlisle made a mad dash to the cafeteria and waited for Esme. She came in but she looked troubled. "Hey Esme what happened?" Carlisle asked. "Nothing he talked to me about the Hope of America award." Esme lied. **

**"Liar he raped you didn't he?" Carlisle asked on the verge of tears. "Carlisle come here." Esme said as they walked outside and sat on a bench. "Yes he did." Esme said breaking down in tears in Carlisle's arms. **

**"I was in the office and I took a video and I'm gonna show our family." Carlisle said sternly. "No don't please!" Esme said yelling in her broken voice. "Why not?" Carlisle asked sitting her down on his lap. **

**"Because he told me if I ever told anyone he would kill you or someone in our family as soon as he got out of prison." Esme said. "He won't touch us because we have vampire siblings remember." Carlisle said as she slipped from his onto the bench. **

**"Okay." Esme said as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. Esme then realized that she might be in love with her adopted brother.**

**DID YOU GYS LIKE IT?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Am I in Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TWilight Saga**

**Esme and Carlisle got home and saw there whole family in the living room doing something to pass the time. "Hey guys we need to talk to you." Carlisle said. "We know what happened." Alice said. **

**"Oh the future." Esme grumbled. "Emmett already went to the school and straightend things out." Alice said. She could feel tension in the air. "Jasper can you please calm them!" Alice yelled. She didn't hear a response. **

**"Jazz?" Alice went upstairs and didn't smell his scent. "Oh no he's gone!" Alice wailed. Edward comforted her. "It's alright Alice." Bella said comforting her. "What's going on?" Esme yelled. "What happened to Jasper?" Carlisle asked. **

**"Nothing guys Jasper left somewhere Alice is just hurting." Rosalie said as she shut the door. "Carlisle I'm scared." Esme said tears welling up in her eyes. "Me too I wonder what's wrong." Carlisle said hugging her. **

**"D-d-do you think it's my fault?" Esme said. "Of course not Es." Carlisle said stroking her back. He pushed her away from his chest and looked into her grassy green eyes. **

**"I-I-I-" he stuttered. "Sorry." Carlisle mumbled as he walked away. Esme was standing there shocked what had she done? Carlisle sat down on his bed and kept thinking those words over and over again. **

**Am I in love with Esme Anne Cullen?**


	9. Chapter 9 :My World Fell Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Esme ran into her room crying. What did she do to Carlisle to make him so mad...sad...upset? She started sobbing into her pillow. "Esme what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. "Nothing Rose." Esme said sitting up. **

**"Esme you know Im a girl I can tell when you're lying." Rose said coming in then shutting the door behind her. "It's Carlisle..." Esme said. Rosalie looked relieved. "So what's up with you and Carlisle?" Rose asked. **

**"Nothing he's acting strange." Esme replied. "Well I know what you mean." Rosalie said matter-of-factly. "Really what?" Esme asked intgrigued. "Carlisle has a crush on you." Renesmee said gliding in through the window. **

**"Ness you got a little.." Esme said pointing to her chin. "Oh sorry." Ness said cleaning dry animal blood. "So what Ness?" Esme asked. "It's true Carlisle has a crush on you and I can tell because the way he acts around you." Ness said. **

**"Okay but what happens if I feel the same way?" Esme asked blushing. "Well then you go out with the person like me and Jake." Renesmee responded. "Or me and Emmett." Rose added. **

**"So should I ask him out?" Esme asked. "Yes." Renesmee and Rosalie responded at the same time. Esme smiled and went out the door.**

**"Carlisle we know you're in there." Jasper said. Emmett Edward and Jacob had been knocking on Carlisle's door for 25 minutes. "No I'm not." Carlisle responded. "I will give you 5 fricking seconds or I will break down this door!" Emmett said. **

**"1...2...3...4...5" Jacob said. "Emmett." said Edward. Emmett busted down the door and saw Carlisle sitting on the floor watching his blue wall. "Hey buddy you okay?" Emmett asked wierded out. **

**"Yah fine." Carlisle responded still sittting there. "Are you sure you're sittting on the floor and staring at a wall." Jacob said. " Okay I-I-I think I have a crush on Esme." Carlisle said. **

**"Great ask her out." Emmett suggested. "I don't know if I can." Carlisle said. "Sure you can just go up to her and say Esme will you go out with me?" Edward said. "Okay but what if she doesnt want to." Carlisle asked. **

**"Trust me dude she wants to." Jacob patting his back. "How are you so sure?" Carlisle asked. "Are you blind?" Emmett exlacimed. "The way she looks at you,and I saw that she was jealous when you were talking to Teri." Jacob finshed Emmett's sentence. **

**"Okay I'll ask her out." Carlisle said walking out the door. Carlisle and Esme were walking to school in silence when Carlisle broke the silence. "Esme would y-" he was cut off when Teri came up behind him and jumped on his back. **

**"Hey guess who?" Teri asked giggling. "Teri." Carlisle said. "I w-" he was interrupted by Teri when she shushed him. "Carlisle would you like to go out on Friday?" Teri asked. **

**"Sure." Carlisle responded laughing. Esme's world fell down right then and there.**


	10. Chapter 10 :Anything but Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Esme walked to school in silence while Carlisle and Teri chatted away. She was broken out of her silence when Carlisle asked her something. "So would you like to accompany me and Teri to the movies?" Carlisle asked. **

**"N-" Esme was interrupted when Teri yelled out "No she can't she told me she had a project due." Teri lied and she knew it. "Is that true Es?" Carlisle asked. "Yes I volunteerd to do this project have a fun time." Esme said holding back her tears. **

**"I'm gonna walk ahead to get the poster see you at lunch Carlisle?" Esme asked. "Sorry he is going to have lunch with me." Teri said. "Okay well see you after school." Esme said walking away letting silent tears falling from her green eyes.**

**Esme spent lunch alone. "Class dismissed." yelled to his class. This was Esme's last period of the day. "Finally." Esme grumbled. She walked ahead of Carlisle and Teri they talked and talked and talked while they headed home. **

**Esme had finally made it to the house. "Okay by Teri." Esme heard Carlisle say as she shut the door. "Hold the door Es." Carlisle shouted. Esme let go of the door so he could walk in. She bolted up to her room.**

**Esme started to sob into her pillow. "Esme it's Bella what's wrong now?" Bella asked. Esme opened the door and dragged Bella in. "Gah!" Bella yelled as she was being yanked into the room by Esme. **

**"First of all ow and second of all what's wrong?" Bella asked. "It's Carlisle." Esme mumbled. "What did he do this time?" Bella asked. "He's going out with Teri!" Esme yelled sobbing. **

**"Oh Es I'm so sorry." said Bella hugging her. "I hate Teri." Esme replied hugging her back. "I know me too how about we go watch a movie?" Bella asked. "Anything but romance." Esme chuckled. "Sure comedy." Bella said as she put Esme on her back. **

**Bella hoped it would make her feel better.**

**Carlisle was in his room typing a report on his computer when Emmett came through the door. "What the hell man?!" Emmett yelled. Carlisle fell out of his chair. "Ow!" Carlisle said rolling his eyes. **

**"That was the most idiotic thing that you could ever do." Edward said. "Okay I'm lost what do you mean?"Carlisle asked confused. Edward Jacob and Emmett all groaned. **

**"Let me make this simple." Jacob said. "You said that you were going to ask out Esme but then Teri asked you out and YOU SAID YES!" he finished. "Edward tell him what Esme was thinking." Emmett said. **

**"Esme thought and I qoute How could Carlisle do this to me? Teri is so stupid. Carlisle is dating her now my world just broke." Edward recited perfectly. There was more but Edward was interrupted when he heard a thumping. **

**"What is t-" Edward was cut off when Emmett pointed to Carlisle. He was banging his head against the wall. "I'm so stupid." Carlisle repeated. "Yes you are." Edward nodded. "Your supposed to be helping me!" Carlisle shouted upset. **

**"Well it is your own fault for hurting the one you love." Jacob said. "I don't love Esme I like her." Carlisle said. "Sure you do." Emmett said turning around doing a kissing pose with his arms. **

**"Shut up." Carlisle said as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "Bye." the boys said. But before they could leave Emmett muttered "Love her."**


	11. Chapter 11 : Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**It was Friday after school. Esme had dreaded this day. She had been ignoring Carlisle for 3 days and when he talked to her she would be quick and quiet "So Es how's the project going?" Carlisle asked trying to be nice. **

**"Fine." Esme replied through her clenched teeth as they made their way to school. "So how ya been?" Carlisle asked trying to make conversation. "I've been better." Esme replied taking the next turn a little to quickly. She tripped over a bush. **

**"Esme you okay?" Carlisle asked helping her up. "I don't need your help maybe you should go ask Teri." Esme mumbled walking quickly. "Are you upset because I'm going out with Teri tonight?"Carlisle asked letting her go.**

**"What's it to you?" Esme responded angrily. "Your opinion matters to me." Carlisle said trying to catch up to her. "Sure it does." Esme grumbled. "What is that supposed to mean?" Carlisle retorted. **

**"It means if you care about my opinion you wouldn't have said yes to Teri you could've asked m-" realizing what she was saying Esme stopped talking. "Never mind." Esme muttered under her breath. **

**Teri caught up with Carlisle. "What's her problem?" Teri asked. "I don't know." Carlisle responded. "Well whatever." Teri said smiling holding Carlisle's hand. "So are you ready for our date tonight Carlisle?" Teri asked clearly trying to upset Esme. **

**"Absolutly." Carlisle said smiling. "Absolutly." Esme mocked quietly. "So Esme what are you doing tonight?" Teri asked. Esme let a silent tear fall from her eye. "I'm gonna stay home and study for my chemistry quiz." Esme responded. **

**"Typical nerd." Teri muttered. Carlisle smiled. "Shut the hell up Teri." Esme said turning around. "Excuse me?" Teri asked appaled. "You have the nerve to call me a nerd! I see boys throwing themselves at you and guess what I see you recieve them like a man in a desert needs water!" Esme yelled then walked off. **

**"Carlisle Esme is so mean." Teri said starting to cry. "It's okay Teri." Carlisle said. Esme looked at Carlisle and Teri with her jaw locked. "What's wrong with you?" Carlisle mouthed quietly. "She can go to Hell." Esme mouthed back. **

**"Why are you so jealous?" Carlisle asked quitely. "I'm not." Esme said hurt. "Whatever." Carlisle responded rolling his eyes. "See you." Esme said as she walked away towards her home. "Could I really be jealous?" thought Esme.**


	12. Chapter 12 :Bye-Bye Edward

**Disclaimer: I do notown the Twilight Saga**

**Esme was in the living room doing her Calculus homework when Carlisle walked in. "What was that?" he asked. "What was what?" Esme asked not taking her eyes off her homework. **

**"Why would you say those things about Teri?" Carlisle asked. "Why did she have to insult me first?" Esme retorted quickly. "Will you stop answering my question with a question?" Carlisle asked annoyed. **

**"Fine." Esme mumbled. "Okay I know your jealous..." Carlisle trailed off when Esme exploded. " . !" Esme yelled. "Ow vampires with super hearing in the house!" Emmett said annoyed. **

**"Sorry Em." Esme yelled back. "I'm not stupid Es you are jealous." Carlisle said pinching the bridge of his nose. "No im not." Esme said. "And if you saw that one more time I sw-" Esme was cut off when Carlisle interuppted her. **

**"Or what?" he asked. "Or this!" Esme said lunging at him. She fell on top of him punching his chest. "Es get off!" Carisle yelled flipping her over so he was on top. "Get off me!" Esme yelled as Carlisle pinned down her arms. "Not until you admit you're jealous." Carlisle said looking into her eyes. **

**"No." Esme said. "Fine." Carlisle said still on top of her. "Get off!" Esme screamed. "Or what?" Carlisle asked. "This." Esme said clearing her throat. "What are y-" Carlisle was cut off when Esme screamed. **

**"RAPE OH GOD RAPE HELP!" she screamed. "What happened?" Emmett asked coming downstairs. "Carlisle was tr-" Esme was interrupted when Bella started screaming. **

**"Edward no no not you!" Everyone raced upstairs to see Bella sobbing hystericaly. "Bells get up it's okay he'll be back." Jacob said helping her up. "But he's not here and I-I-" Bella started mumbling something incoherently. **

**Jake hugged her as Ness rubbed her back. "It's okay mom." Ness said. "I know I'm gonna go with Alice." Bella said. Alice and Bella were for now widows. "Jealous." Carlisle said quietly. "Am not." Esme retorted**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"No" **

**"yes" Esme said after being tricked. "You tricked me." she said upset. "Nu-uh." Carlisle said. "Whatever." Esme said as she walked into her room. "Am not." Esme muttered.**

**She pulled out her new diary that Rosalie bought her and wrote:**

**Dear Diary,**

**Carlisle asked me if I was jealous of Teri. I said no but inside me I was screaming Yes. If Im jealous does that make me a bad person.I hope it doesn't. I think I'm in...love with Carlisle but he's dating I spare you the details. 'Till tomorrow.**

**-Esme C.**

**Esme set her diary on the table next to her. "Sweet Dreams...not." Esme muttered to herself as she succumbed into sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13 :First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga **

**(instead of them being 12 i've decided to change their age to 16)**

**Esme forgot that yesterday Carlisle left for the movie theater around 8. "Stupid Teri." Esme mumbled as she got out of bed. "I'm telling you man it was awesome!" Carlisle yelled.**

**Esme listened more like eavesdropping. "Alright man give me the details." Emmett persuaded. That's Emmett. "Okay so we got their and we were watching Hate is Just the Wrong kinda Love." Carlisle said. **

**"Then we sat next to each other. She kept feeding me popcorn and when the movie ended I kissed her it felt right." he finished. Esme balled her hands up and started crying angry tears. **

**Carlisle kissed Teri! "She asked me if I wanted to go on another date." Carlisle said. "What did you say?" asked Jacob. "I told her I'd tell her Monday." Carlisle responded.**

**"So what should I tell her?" he asked. "No." Emmett and Jacob both answered. "Why I like her." Carlisle said. Esme punched the wall getting the boys attention from the other side of the room. **

**"Esme you up?" Jacob asked. "No I just woke up and bumped into the wall." Esme lied. "Okay well go back to sleep." Emmett said. "Kay see you guys in 2 hours." Esme yelled as she pretended to get back into bed. **

**"Okay so you don;t wanna go out with her because she's too clingy and she wants to make Esme jealous. Do you really want Esme to feel that way?" Jake said. "No I guess not so I turn her down?" Carlisle asked. **

**"Yep." Emmett said. "Okay I guess I can just do it now she lives across the street." Carlisle said walking out of his room. Carlisle crossed the street quickly. He knocked the door lightly. Teri opened the door with a look of surprise. **

**"Hey Carlisle." Teri said nervously. Of course being Carlisle he didn't notice. "Hey Teri I came over here to tell you that I think we should she other people." Carlisle said. "Okay." Teri said trying to shut the door. **

**Carlisle stopped her. "I didn't mean right now Teri what's going on?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Noth-"she was cut off when a random man came up behind her and kissed her then said. **

**"See ya babe." the mystery man said. "Who was that?" Carlisle asked crossing his arms. "Um the pizza delivry guy?" Teri said like more of a question than answer. "Wierd don't they deliver pizzas to your house not from your house. And don't kiss the costumer and call them babe!" Carlisle yelled furiously. **

**"I-I-" Teri stuttered. "Forget it it's over." Carlisle said walking away. He slammed the door and walked inside. He saw Esme eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Es." Carlisle said. **

**She looked at him and shifted her chair so she was looking away from him. "Come on Esme don't be like that." Carlisle said. Esme turned her head in his direction and yelled. "Well how do you expect me to act?!" she screamed. **

**"Why are you so mad?" Carlisle asked. "Because you kissed Teri!" she retorted. "And..." Carlisle asked. "Carlisle you kissed her do you have any idea how that makes m-" Esme shakes her head. **

**"Nevermind." she muttered as she walked to the sink to put away her cereal bowl. Carlisle grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "Esme Anne are you or are you not jealous of Teri?" Esme searched his eye's. **

**"Y-y-yes." Esme stuttered. What had she just admitted? "Why Esme?" Carlisle asked. "Because she's pretty and smart and she has you." Esme said. "Damn." she thought to herself. **

**"Whatt did you say?" Carlisle asked. "Nothing." Esme said. "She said that Teri has you and she doesn't." Alice yelled. "Thanks Alice." Esme muttered sarcastically. **

**"Your Welcome!" she yelled back. Esme turned back to look at Carlisle's eyes. His eyes were hurt. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Carlisle." Esme apoligizied quickly. "No I'm sorry I hurt you." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around her waist. **

**"You could never hurt me Carlisle." Esme responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I did" Carlisle said as he pushed away softly. "Sh." Esme said as she put her finger on his lips. **

**He leaned in for a kiss and she respoonded. Esme felt as if she was walking on water. Carlisle felt as if he were in high heaven. It was perfect.**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!**


	14. Chapter 14 : 2nd Date

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Esme released from Carlisle's grip. "Did we just-" Esme was cut off when Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Hey Es wanna go for a walk?" Carlisle asked putting his hand out. "Sure." Esme responded smiling as she put her hand in his. **

**Halfway there Esme heard the most annoying noise in the world. Teri. "Carlisle!" Teri called. "What Teri?" he asked. "I'm sorry will you please give me another chance?" she asked despreataly. **

**"No." Carlisle said as he continued walking. "If you don't I'll throw myself of a cliff!" Teri yelled. Carlisle froze up. "Don't Teri." Carlisle said. He looked to Esme who was nodding for him to go with her. **

**"Will you give me another chance then?" Teri asked hopfully. "Yes I will." Carlisle said looking down. Teri jumped on his back. Esme gritted her teeth. **

**"So Carlisle where would you like to go for our 2nd date?" Teri asked. "Um how about we have dinner at my house?" Carlisle asked. "Sure who's gonna make the dinner?" Teri asked peppily. **

**"Esme can you make the dinner?" Carlisle asked. "S-Sure." Esme stuttered. "Can we go somewhere else then?" Teri asked eyeing Esme suspiciously. "No sorry it's either at my house or no date." Carlisle said shrugging. **

**"Fine Esme can make the stupid dinner." Teri grumbled. "What time?" Esme asked through her teeth. Carlisle was about to say something when Teri blurted out. "Saturday 8:30." Esme forced a smile. "What would you like to eat?" she asked still angry. **

**"****Spaghetti et boulettes de viande." Teri said in fluent French. "I don't speak French Teri." Esme said irritated. "Oh figures it means Spaghetti and meatballs." Teri said putting her hand on her hips. **

**"Okay you could've just said that!" Esme said exsapperated. "Sorry...Es." Teri mocked. "It's fine." Esme said as she continued to walk. Esme wanted to turn around a punch Teri in the face. **

**She couldn't do that. Could she? Esme smiled to herself about the idea.**


	15. Chapter 15: Poison Not Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**The week went by quickly. Carlisle didn't go to school on Monday or Tuesday. He claimed to be sick. Esme knew it was because of Teri. And the she-devil didn't go to school on Wednesday because she was on a family emergency leave. **

**Carlisle had to endure Hell on Thursday and Friday. "So are you ready for our 2nd date?" Teri asked as she sat down in between Carlisle and Esme. **

**Esme widened her eyes at Carlisle and he just shook his head. "So Carlisle can I meet the rest of your family?" Teri asked batting her eyelashes. "Um they're out of town until Sunday." Carlisle said. **

**AKA they were hunting. "Okay well maybe another time." Teri said shrugging. "Yah sure another time." Esme said under her breath. Esme lost her appetite at the sight of Teri's obsesive flirting over Carlisle.**

**Esme groaned aloud. She covered her mouth quickly. "What's wrong Esme?" Carlisle asked. Esme smiled. "Nothing I just remebered I forgot to study for my chemistry quiz." Teri nodded understandingly. "Teri is has such a poker face." Esme thought to herself. The bell rang. **

**"Thank god." Carlisle mouthed to Esme as Teri bent down to get her backpack. Esme stifled a giggle. "So Teri would you like to walk home with Esme and I?" Carlisle asked nicely. **

**Esme put her hands up in disapproval. "Sorry I can't my dad is picking me up mabye another time." With that said Teri walked away. "Good riddance." Esme muttered. "Were you jealous?" Carlisle asked. **

**"N-Yes." Esme mumbled rolling her eyes. "So our date tonight." Carlisle said non-chalantly. "Ugh don't remind me." Esme said fake gagging. "Say would you be mad if I poisoned her?" Esme asked giggling. **

**Carlisle loved her giggle. "Kinda." Carlisle said chuckling quietly. That chuckle drove Esme insane. Esme came back to reality when she remebered something that had been bothering her. **

**Today was the date. She groaned mentally. "Hm poison not bad." Carlisle thought to himself. **


	16. Chapter 16 : Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**When Carlisle and Esme arrived home Alice glared at Carlisle. "W-What?" he asked. Alice continued to stare him down. Esme stepped in front. Alice's facial expression lit up. "Hey Esme." she said as she hugged her. **

**Esme stepped back. Alice glared at Carlisle. Esme stepped in front. Alice smiled. "Okay Alice what gives?" Esme asked. "Nothing it's just Carlisle is a big fat a-" Alice was cut off when Renesmee yelled. **

**"Language!" she said alarmed. Alice pulled out her phone and texted Jacob. "Jake it's Alice come and pick up Ness and keep her at your house for 3 hours." she texted. "Okay will do." Jacob texted back.**

**No sooner than 20 minutes later Jacobb knocked the door. "Come in Jacob!" Rosalie yelled. Ever since Jacob imprinted on Ness and he's been going out her the Cullen's especially Rosalie have warmed up to him. **

**"Hey guys." Jacob said walking in. "Hey Jake let's go." Renesmee said as she put her hand in his. "Okay by guys." Jacob said as they talked and walked to La Push. "Carlisle why would you say yes to Teri...AGAIN!" yelled Alice exsaperated. **

**"Esme doesn't mind!" Carlisle responded aggitated. "I don't." Esme said. "Oh we know." Rosalie said. "You and Esme were playing kissy face in the living room!" Emmett boomed laughing. **

**"You guys saw that?" Esme said putting her face in her hands. "Yes it was pretty funny." Bella said. "This is a nightmare." Carlisle groaned. Esme looked at her watch. **

**"Carlisle go shower or go change or whatever because Teri's gonna be here in 2 hours. Everybody else...go hunt!" Esme yelled hoping off the couch going to the kitchen to get dinner ready.**

**Esme did all the steps to make spaghetti (A.N I really didn't want to go over it all :D). "Okay done." Esme said sighing. The doorbell rang and Esme ran upstairs to change out of her clothes. **

**"Be right there!" Esme yelled from upstairs. "Guys get out!" Esme yelled at everyone except Carlisle. "Okay fine. Bossy much." Emmett said as he hopped out the window and into the forest.**

**Alice started at Carlisle stuck out her two fingers like peace signs put them to her eyes and pointed them towards Carlisle over and over and over. "I' watching you punk." Alice said before waving to Esme. With that signaled she hopped out the window in the dark forest. **

**"Now you go get the door." Esme said pushing Carlisle toward the stairs. Carlisle ran downstairs and answered the door. Teri stood there smiling a dazzling smile. "Hey Teri." Carlisle breathed out. **

**"Hi." Teri said wrappinng her arms around his neck. Esme walked down the stairs. "Please sit down." Esme said nicely. Behind Teri's back Esme made a face. Carlisle looked at her and mouthed "Be nice." Esme rolled her eyes. **

**"So did you make the dinner?" Teri asked bitterly. "Yes I did." Esme responded. Esme stood there looking at Carlisle and Teri. "Well..." Teri said shooing away Esme with her hands. "Right the drinks." Esme said walking out of the room embarassed.**

**She was pouring the Coke into tall glasses. Esme put in a straw in each one. She licked Teri's. "Ha." Esme said to herself as she walked out of the kitchen. "Here you go." Esme said setting the glasses down. **

**"Thanks Essie." Carlisle said smiling. She giggled at the nickname. "I will be right back with your spaghetti et boulette de vianede." Esme said as she walked away she saw Teri's dumbfounded expressoin. **

**"Take that you little bit-" Esme was cut off when she heard Teri crying. Esme decided to eavesdrop. "Carlisle this is the last time I will see you I'm moving away." Teri said. **

**Esme did a little victory dance in the kitchen. It was fun. Until she hit her leg on the table. They heard the thud. "Esme you okay?" asked Carlisle. "Peachy." Esme squeeked. **

**"Okay." Carlisle said. Esme brought out the dinner and watched them eat for 25 minutes. "Okay bye Carlisle." Teri said as she pressed her lips to his. She left without another word. **

**"Seriously Esme you didn't have to dress like this for me and Teri." Carlisle said. "Oh this isn't for you guys." Esme said. The doorbell rang. She answered it. **

**"Hey Giovanni." Esme said hugging him. "Hey Es." Giovanni said. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yah let's go." he said. Carlisle stood there.**

**He was shocked. Mad. Upset. But mostly heartbroken.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dead Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga SM does.**

**Carlisle heard as Giovanni and Esme sped away. He thought of something. Carlisle was going to spy on their date. He quickly threw on a fake mustache sunglasses and a sombrero. **

**Carlisle was going to be a Mexican person. He ran to his car. "Where did they go?" Carlisle mumbled to himself. Carlisle spotted a silver Volvo. Edward's car. **

**He turned off the head lights and tail lights. Giovanni and Eme parked their car. The couple walked inside and Carlisle followed 25 miutes after. He sat down at a table and heard Esme and Gioivanni talking. **

**"So what are you going to get?" Giovanni asked Esme with a nice voice. "I'm getting the **Carne con aroz and chile.**" Esme said fulently. "Sounds good I'm getting that also." Giovanni said to her. **

**"Sir? Sir? What is your order?" Carlisle was interuppted by his thoughts when a waiter asked. "Carne con aroz and chile." Carlisle said trying to copy Esme. "Excellent." the waiter said before walking away. **

**He turned back. "Esme not to alarm you or anything but that man over there looks like your brother." Giovanni said pointing to Carlisle. Carlisle quickly pulled the hat over his eyes. "Oh my god!" Esme said loudly. No one noticed. **

**"Are you joking right now man?" Esme asked covering her eyes in sheer embarassment. "Who Carlisle. I no Carlisle." Carlisle said imitating a Mexican man. "I didn't say Carlisle I SAID MAN!" Esme said through her clenched teeth. **

**"Ohhhh." Carlisle said. "Esme I'm sorry but if your family is this against me dating you then I don't know if this can work out." Giovanni said before kissing her cheek goodbye.**

**He left without another word. Esme turned to Carlisle with furious tear on her perfect heart-shaped face. "Esme I-" Carlisle tried to apoligize. "Just shut up and leave me alone." Esme said before walking to her table grabbing the keys and leaving without another word.**

**Carlisle walked quietly and quickly to the car. "I'm such an idiot." Carlisle grumbled as Alice stepped out to the porch. "CARLISLE GET YOUR HUMAN BUT OVER HERE!" Alice screamed. **

**Carlisle stepped out of the car. Alice lunged at him but Emmett and Jasper restrained her. "Why is trying to kill me? he asked cautiously. "Because Esme didnt ruin your date! You just had to go and act all stalker-ish!" Alice yelled at him. **

**"Sorry. I was just..." he trailed off looking for the right word. "Jealous." Emmett said. "No." Carlisle defended. "Yes you are and I need you to go and apoligize to Esme. NOW!" Rosalie said stepping outside. **

**"Fine." grumbled Carlisle. He walked upstairs and knocked on Esme's door. "Come in Carlisle." Esme aid angrily. He opened the door. "Hey Esme I'm sorry I ruined your date." Carlisle said sincerly. **

**"I gues it's okay I mean it isnt your fault your extra jealous." Esme teased. "Okay well..." Carlisle trailed off. "Oh come 'ere." Esme said and hugged him tightly.**

**"So are we okay?" Carlisle asked. "Im going out with Giovanni again so it's alright." Esme said. Carlisle clenched his teeth. "T-t-that's great." Carlisle managed to say. **

**"Now if you go crazy physco stakler person on me I swear I wont care if Alice kills you." Esme said jokingly. She hugged him one more time. He acted happy for her but in reality he was dead inside.**


	18. Chapter 18: Changing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga SM does**

**(7 years later and esme and giovanni are still dating and very is turning 23 in tomorrow. Carlisle is worried. and jealous:D)**

**"Carlisle can you zip me up?" Esme asked. "Sure Esme." Carlisle said zipping her dress up. "So where is Gio taking you?" he asked curiosly. "To the resturaunt we went for our first date." Esme responded sweetly. **

**"Cool." Carlisle said. "Okay well I'll see you in a couple hours." Esme said as she shut the door and stepped outside. Carlisle fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up he saw Esme crying.**

**"Es what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he stood up. He checked the time 11:55 PM . "Giovanni broke up with me!" Esme started to bawl. "Aw Esme it's alright I'm here." he said hugging her. **

**Alice heard her crying and yelled "I SWEAR TO GOD CARLISLE IF YOU MADE HER CRY IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Alice yelled from upstiars. "No it wasnt me." Carlisle said. "Good." Alice said. **

**"Okay well what happened?" Carlisle asked. Esme stopped crying for a minute. "Well we got to the resteraunt and he told me he had to go to Africa to study and long distance relationship dont work for him. And -And..." Esme strated crying again. **

**"It's alright." Carlisle said rubbing her back. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Carlisle fell ino a deep sleep after too. He woke up when a delicious smell filled the room. "W-Wha?" Carlisle mumbled as he got up. **

**Esme appeared around the corner with a birthday breakfast. "Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you happy birthday dear Carlisle." she sang softly as she sat down with the perfect breakfast in her hands careful not to drop it. **

**"Esme you didn't have to do this." Carlisle said softly. "Yes I did Happy Birthday." she said. "This looks delisious." he said with a nauseating look on his face. "What's wrong?" Esme asked.**

**"Nothing. Let's eat." Carlisle said grabbing the orange juice. Carlisle made it through the day smelling the human food he found...disgusting. At 8:30 PM Bella and Alice took Esme to a fashion show in Paris for 1 week. **

**"He guys my neck is..." Carlisle was cut off when a searing pain racked through his whole body. He let out a ear-splitting scream. "I-It's happening." Emmett said to Jacob. **

**"Should we call Esme or Alice or Rose?" Jacob asked. "Um I think we sould keep this a secret." Jacob said to him. Emmett nodded. Three excruciating days passed by. "I think he's waking up." Jacob said queitly. **

**They looked at Carlisle as he opened his deep crimson eyes.**

**(hey guys im getting behind in my school stuff so dont expect an update quickly. Mabye like every 2-5 days. Sorry luv you guys for reveiwing ad reading.)**


	19. Chapter 19:Back So Soon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**When Carlisle woke up he darted to the other side of the room growling ferosiucly. "Emmett Jacob what happened to me my throat hasn't burned like this since I was a...newborn." Carlisle trailed off walking across the room to the mirror.**

**He looked at the reflection of himself. "What in God's name happened to my eyes?" Carlisle asked. "Emmett." Jacob said stepping back to let Emmett explain. "Dad it's um actually a funny story." Emmett said laughing. **

**Carlisle looked at him with a stern look. "Okay well um before I tell you I want you to know I love you Dad and if you kill me there is a witness." Emmett said turning around to find Jacob smirking. **

**"Emmett." Carlisle said waiting for an answer. "So almost 2 years ago I gave you and mom a drink and it was a mixture of animal blood and...human blood." Emmett squeked the last part flinching away from Carlisle. **

**"Go on." Carlisle said ready to kill Emmett for making him drink human blood. "Well here's the funny part you and Esme actually got transformed into human babies somehow and then when you guys grew up to about 16 months which is when you guys looked 16 years old you went on a date well 2 dates with Teri Melgar and you kissed her." Emmett stated scared for his life. **

**"I KISSED HER!" Carlisle yelled clearly upset. "Yep." Jacob said. "Thanks Jake." Emmett said sarcastically. "Anytime why dont you tell him about Esme." Jacob said smiling slyly. "Well Esme and you kissed once." Emmett said. Carlisle breathed a breath of relief. "But then she kissed this kid named Giovanni." Emmett said scooting away from Carlisle as much as possible. **

**"But you see Edward and Jasper are gone becuase if you guys dont fall in love soon we're all gonna disappear. And Esme gonna bacome a vampire when she turns 26 so 3 more years with your singer." Emmett said half-heartly. **

**Carlisle got up and started to pack his things. " what are you doing?" Jacob asked trying to stop him. "I'm leaving." Carlisle said. "Why?" Emmett asked confused. Carlisle sighed. **

**"Because Emmett Esme is my singer and I'm a newborn. You do the math." Carlisle said continuing to pack. "Dad please d-" Emmett was cut off when Alice burst through the door. "Hey guys we're back." she said happily. **

**Emmett and Jasper pushed Carlisle into the closet and told him not to breathe. "Why so soon?" Jacob asked locking the door behind him. "Because little miss I'm bored decided to come home." Rosalie said walking in pointing to Esme.**

**"Hey where's Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Hey Bella Alice Rose can Emmett and I talk to you?" Jacob asked opening the kitchen door. "Sure." the girls replied almost simoultaeously. **

**"Well I'm gonna come out and say it." Jacob said. "Emmett." he said. Jake smirked. "Carlisle is a vampire again and he's pissed at me." Emmett said. **

**Rosalie looked at all of them with wide eyes. "Crap." Bella said and opened the kitchen door. They saw Esme backing away from a blood thirsty Carlisle.**


	20. Chapter 20: Blushing Esme

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga

AN: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! I didn't have a computer until now. I hope you enjoy it! Once again I'm deeply truly sorry for the inconvenience.

Esme's back hit the wall. "Carlisle don't!" yelled Emmett tackling him. Carlisle yelled and snarled as Rosalie and Alice helped up Esme. Carlisle's muscles clenched and unclenched. "Get. Esme. Out. Of. Here." He said the pained gasps of air. "Come on Mom." Bella said as they exited the room.

"I'm going hunting." Carlisle said softly. "Not alone your not." Emmett said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I said I'm going alone!" Carlisle yelled grabbing Emmett's arm and throwing him into a wall. Emmett groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. "Carlisle! What was that!?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle kicked Jacob in the back sending him crashing on top of Emmett. "Jake!" Renesmee yelled running to his side. "Em!" Rosalie screamed as she grabbed his hand. "What. The. Hell. Carlisle!" Rose said standing up ready to kill Carlisle. "I-I'm sorry." Carlisle said as he ran out of the house.

"It's all my fault!" Esme wailed as the 3rd hour of Carlisle missing passed. "No it's not." Rosalie said rubbing her back. "Yes it is. I had a bad feeling that something would happen if we came home but me being the idiot i ignored it!" Esme wailed.

"Esme Anne Cullen. It has never nor ever will be your fault." Alice said trying to copy Esme's stern motherly voice. "She's right." a soft voice came from the window. Everyone turned around and saw Carlisle standing there. He had red eyes with a tint of golden specks surrounding the irises.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled as she threw herself into his arms. Carlisle visually stiffened. Esme stepped back. "I'm sorry." she said quietly. "No it's not your fault." Carlisle said as he embraced her. "Okay." Esme responded. "What?" Rosalie said. "When Alice and I tell you it's not your fault you get stubborn but lord help me when Carlisle does you believe him." she said flopping down on the couch.

Renesmee laughed. "Did you hunt?" Esme asked as she sat down with Carlisle next to her. "Yes I did thank you for asking Esme." Carlisle responded. She smiled warmly. "I like your dress." He said quietly. "T-Thanks." Esme stuttered. She blushed. "You're blushing." Carlisle said rubbing her cheek. Esme flinched away. "No don't worry." Carlisle said. "Its adorable." He cracked a smile.

Esme smiled back. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay!" Emmett said stretching. "We don't sleep." Alice said. "You know what I mean." Emmett said eyeing Esme and Carlisle. "Oh!" Bella said in unison with Alice. They walked upstairs and went into their own rooms except for Bella and Alice who went into the same room. Carlisle looked at Esme who was giggling quietly.

She saw Carlisle looking at her then stopped and she could feel her face heating up. Esme then looked serious and looked Carlisle straight in the eye. "Change me." She whispered. Carlisle's face dropped.

I'M SO SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWRS AND READERS. PLEASE REVIEW….


	21. Chapter 21: Esme's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga because if I did I would never stop writing the stories. EVER. But I don't.

"E-Esme I can't." Carlisle said shaking his head. "Yes you can. You have enough control." Esme said. "No its not that." Carlisle said quietly. "Then what is it?" Esme asked. "Renesmee told me that if I change you before your immortality age then you might get some….defects following your change." Carlisle said wincing.

"Like what?" Esme asked interested. "Well you might become a blood thirsty demon a power hungry vampire or a super enhanced vampire that looks like Hell." Carlisle said flinching at the last explanation. "Well I'm willing to take that chance." Esme said determined.

"Well I'm not." Carlisle said sadly. "I can't wait." Esme said whining. "I think you can wait three months." Carlisle responded sighing. "I'll never make it!" Esme said. "I'm not talking about this anymore." Carlisle said standing up. "Okay." Esme said pouting.

Carlisle resisted the urge to kiss her pouting lips. "I'm sorry." Carlisle said as he walked out of the room.

3 MONTHS LATER (ESME'S TURNING)

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Esme. Happy birthday to you. And many more!" everyone sang to Esme as she blew out her candles.

"Open your presents!" Alice chirped happily. Esme had opened her presents and received 3 blouses 6 pairs of shoes and 2 skirts. "Thank you." Esme said to everyone. "Your welcome." They all responded in unison. "Try some cake." Renesmee said handing Esme a piece.

She felt nauseated so she shook off the feeling. "Emmett baked it." Rosalie said leaning onto Emmett. Esme took a bite. Something gut wrenching started to burn in her stomach. She spit out the cake and started screaming. "Oh come on it can't be that bad!" Emmett exclaimed. "Not that you idiot." Bella said.

"The change it's happening." Carlisle said grimly. "Carlisle calm down." Alice said as the third day approached of Esme's screams. "I can't Alice." Carlisle said. "Well you bet-" Rosalie said when Esme's screams stopped. They all looked over her. Esme's eyes flew open revealing her crimson irises.

A.N Esme asked to be changed because she didn't like seeing Carlisle in pain so that's why I put that in there.


	22. Chapter 22: Edward and Jasper

Disclamier: I do not own the Twilight Saga

Esme sat up carefully while the others watched in utter silence. Carlisle was the first to speak up. "Esme can you hear me?" he asked in a soft voice. "Loud and clear. What happened to me?" Esme asked rubbing at her throat.

"It's a long story I will tell you later." Emmett said patting her shoulder.

"Okay Emmett." Esme said. She looked around. "Where are Jasper and Edward?" Esme asked. Bella and Alice let out loud sobs that echoed around the room. "They'll be back soon. They went…..hunting." Renesmee lied quickly to not worry her grandmother.

"Okay." Esme responded confused. "How does hunting sound?" Carlisle asked changing the subject. "Great actually." Esme said hoping of the table into Carlisle's arms. She crashed against Carlisle making a small crack appear on his stomach. He winced and clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Esme apologized. "N-no it's not your fault Esme." Carlisle said feeling the venom heal it. "Okay let's go." Esme said taking Carlisle's hand in hers. "Alright." Carlisle said smiling. Esme had eaten 7 mountain lions and 2 elk. Carlisle ate 5 elk.

"My dress got stained." Esme pouted. Carlisle couldn't take it and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you Esme." Carlisle said against her lips. "I love you too Carlisle." Esme said as she kissed him back. They walked into the house when they heard screaming. It was Alice and Bella.

"Jasper you're back!" Alice cried throwing her arms around him. "Edward don't ever leave me again!" Bella cried as she kissed him. Alice and Bella both released their husbands and went hug their brothers. "Jasper I was so sad when you left." Bella said to Jasper.

"Edward you're the only one who understands me don't leave again." Alice said. "I thought they just went hunting." Esme said. They all laughed at her confusion. "What? Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Esme asked confused. "Tell me." She said in a whining voice.

"We have forever love." Carlisle said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

AN If you guys have any suggestions for a story please write it on the reviews or PM me. Thanks


End file.
